Healing the curse of hatred
by RandomGuy18
Summary: After the Uchiha massacre he lost everything. But strangely enough, he couldn't find it in his heart to hate the man who did it. Now he is trying to get strong enough to protect his cousin Sasuke and find the answers he needs from the man who did it. Stro
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**After I get past the Uchiha Massascre I plan on coming back and revising these early chapters. Checking the spelling, tbe dialogue, and other things like that. Just to make it the best it can be. For anyone just starting I urge you to continue reading and once I finish chapter 10 and you still don't like it, then by all means, feel free to flame me. I mean really let me have it. After you are done flaming me though, please tell me exactly what was wrong with my story that made you not like it. Ok that is all please continue reading.**

* * *

><p>Honestly, I had a great life. I had a good family. I was a part of greatest clan in the hidden leaf village. But that one night changed everything.<p>

Near training ground 10…..

"Akio, come on. It's time for us to go home. You have trained enough for today." I heard Hikaku say. Panting, I got up. "No way! I can still keep going!" I said. Taking a deep breath, I rushed him again, only to stumble mid-way through. Hikaku started laughing. "Yeah, sure you can. Come on, lets' just go. You worked hard today. I'll treat you to some ramen." He said. I stood up once more. "I said I can keep going!" I said. "Listen to your body Akio. It's telling you to stop. If you keep going you're going to seriously injure yourself." Hikaku said. "Training isn't over when you're body gives up, it's when you're mind gives up! As long as I believe I can keep going then I can." I said. My brother sighed. "Look, Akio, I loved that you're so dedicated for training. But the sun is going to setting soon, your low on chakra, and I'm honestly getting tired. So how about this, try using **Great Fireball Jutsu** on that tree over there. You do that and we go home." He said. I sighed. "Fine, whatever. It's about time I got that Jutsu right anyways. Today I will finally master that technique and prove myself a prodigy!" I said. My brother laughed. "Sure, you're probably going just cough up smoke again."

Ignoring him, I concentrated my chakra. Then, after a few seconds I took a deep breath. " **Fire Style; Great Fireball Jutsu!" ** For just a split second, I thought it wasn't going to work. Then a giant fireball erupted from my mouth. It crossed the sailed into the tree. When the flames died down it left a scorch mark on the side of the tree. "ALRIGHT I KNEW I COULD DO IT!" I whooped, pumping my fist in the air. My brother started laughing though. "Congratulations, but unfortunately for you, that used up almost all your chakra. You should be feeling the effects in a few seconds." He said. "What are you…" I started but quickly lost my voice as I started falling. Lucky for me, my big brother was there to catch me when I was falling. He picked me up and started carrying me in his arms. Before I lost consciousness, I heard him say one more thing. "Great job today Akio. One day, you'll be a greater ninja than me one day. Heck, with your passion for training you'll probably be greater than anybody in the Uchiha clan."

As I woke up, I realized I was being carried. I looked up to see it was my brother. "Ah, I see you're awake. I thought you would have been out of it much longer than that." Hikaku said. I yawned. "Why would you think that bro?" I asked. "Well, because your only seven years old. You shouldn't really be able to use that technique yet. But thanks to all that training you pulled it off no problem." He said with a grin. "Well, I wouldn't say no problem. You saw me pass out back there. But I did it! What makes this better is the fact that I'm the first person around my age to use it." I said. "Actually, your the second. Your cousin Sasuke did it about a week ago." Hikaku said. I started thinking. "Sasuke? Isn't he somebody brother? Not just anyone either, he the brother of someone important. But I can't remember who." I said. "Oh wow, I cant believe you dont remeber your own cousin. Sasuke is the brother of Itachi, and one of the sons of the clan head. Anyways, I got a surprise for you." Hikaku said. "Oh yeah, what?" I asked. "Well as you know, performing the Great Fireball jutsu is a coming of age rite for our clan. That means that you are now able to wear our crest! Of course me, being the awesome older brother I am, have already got you a jacket with the symbol on the back of it. Congratulations!" He said.

"Really? Thats awesome! Where is it?" I asked, looking around for it. He smiled. "Your wearing it." Shocked, I looked at my sleeve. it was I was indeed wearing a new jacket. From what I could see it was black, and slim fitting. "This is so awesome! Now I'll be recognized as an Uchiha elite just like you and Daddy! By the way bro I can walk so you can put me down." I said. "Oh, I guess i kind of forgot. And me? An Uchiha elite? No, I'm still only a chunin." Hikaku said as he put me down. "Only a chunin? There are plenty of people who wish they were a chunin! As far as I'm concerned, your an elite just like Daddy." I said. He smiled. "Well I'm glad I have someone who thinks of me like that. Thanks bro." Hikaku said. "No problem. Now where are e going now Hikaku?" I asked. "Well, Akio, just like I promised you earlier, we are going to get some ramen. There is this place I have been wanting to try out. Ihe name of it is Ichiraku Ramen. I've heard that it has the best ramen in the Hidden Leaf, behind moms of course." Hikaku said. "Sounds great! I know where it is to. I walked by it one day while I was in the village. I'll race you there!" I said. Hikaku, however, just yawned. "I'm kind of tired Akio. You know, training you takes a lot of me. Plus it wouldn't be fair your way faster than me it wouldnt be fair." He said. "Yeah I guess your right it wouldn't be fair for you." I said. Then he gave me a sly grin and took of running. "No fair! That's cheating!" I shouted. "It's called the ninja art of deception!" He shouted back. Laughing, I chased after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Thats all for this chapter. I know, it doesn't show any action but this is only the beginning, the next chapter I gurantee that it will have plenty of action. However, whether I continue to post chapters on a regular basis is dependent on you guys. Read and review, I would honestly like to know what you all think of this story once it gets going. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Anything that will help my writing improve later on. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>I walked over to the counter and sat down. "So bro, could you tell me how Shisui used that body flicker technique? I want to be able to use it exactly like him when I get older!" I said. "It's a simple technique really. If you want I could teach it to you right now. It doesn't require a lot of chakra and I'm positive you can get it on your first try." He said, getting up. "Shouldn't you wait for our food to get here?" I asked. "Don't worry it won't take long. I'll make it easy for you ok? Just look at me." He said. One second he was standing there, then, in a big puff of smoke he vanished. Then, in another puff of smoke, he reappeared in the seat on the other side of me.<p>

"See? Now as for how Shisui was able to do it without the puff of smoke appearing, I have no idea. But I'm sure if anyone can figure it out, it's you." He said with a smile. I immediately jumped up. "Alright lets do this! From what you say it should be simple. Focus on a destination and figure out how much chakra I need to use to get there." I said. "Don't forget to make the Ram hand seal." Hikaku added. I started thinking about a destination….until the smell of the ramen they had cooking drifted into the room. I tried to ignore it and focus on my destination. However, all I could think about is the smell of that ramen drifting into the room. I decided I would just deal with it and find a destination quick. I settled on the seat on the other side of Hikaku. Since it was relatively close I wouldn't need to use a lot of chakra. So I focused my chakra, closed my eyes, and made the hand seal. Immediately, my whole body felt vitalized. But I didn't feel like I had moved. I opened my eyes, only to find I was standing in front of a giant pot. I sniffed the air and I could tell that this was where the smell of the ramen was coming from earlier.

Then I heard the sound of a girl scream from right behind me. "You're not supposed to be back here!" I heard the voice say. I turned around to see a girl who looked to be about 13 or 14 with brown hair and a _very _expression on her face. I also noticed the pot she had in her right hand. "Wait I can explain! I was just trying to learn this new technique and I sort of teleported in here. I guess the smell of the ramen distracted me." I said with a nervous laugh. The woman however, wasn't laughing. Just before she could start pounding me with the pot, my brother decided he would finally step in and save me. "He is telling you the truth ma'am. He let his stomach decide his destination for him instead of his brain, so he ended up in here. I can guarantee it won't happen again." He said. The girl was looking anything but convinced. That's when an old man came over. From what he was wearing he must have been the head chef. "Oh let him be Ayame. The fact that his destination was our ramen should be a compliment. It means he thinks our food smells good!" He said with a laugh. The girl sighed. "Honestly, father, a stranger just happens to be standing in the middle of our kitchen and you think nothing of it besides he must like our food?" She asked. "Of course that's what they both isn't it? Besides they don't strike me as the lying type." He said. Then he slapped me on the back and started laughing. I stumbled forward a bit, but it made me laugh to. In the end my brother and Ayame both started laughing.

Then we heard someone shout, "KILL THE DEMON!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I apologize. I said I would put action into this part and I did not. The reason is because if I added everything I wanted to add in this one chapter it would probably be really long and I have found out that if something is too long people won't want to read it. That is why I will post the chapters at a kind of short length for the time being. If enough people ask though, I will increase the size of the chapters in the future. Thats all for now. Please read and review and offer any kind of constructive criticism you can. Please no flaming. I mean you can if you want, but it isn't really helping anybody so there isn't really a point.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any funny disclaimer jokes.**

* * *

><p>"DEMON? WHERE!?" I asked, panicked. The old man just sighed though. "He isn't a demon, he is a regular boy around your age." He said. "Dad! Come on, we need to go help him!" The girl said. She took off running out of the kitchen. "Right behind you!" He said before following her. "Bro, I think we should go help them. What if he really is nothing but a regular boy and they are out there trying to kill him?" I said. My brother frowned. "Trust me on this, he is anything but a regular boy. But that doesn't give the villagers a right to try and kill him. Come on, we are going to use the body flicker and get there faster." He said. Without wasting a second, I used the body flicker technique and went outside.<p>

In front of me, I saw perhaps one of the biggest gatherings I had ever seen in the village. They were throwing anything they had on them at whatever was in the middle of the circle and yelling various insults. "You should just leave! Nobody wants you here!" Some man yelled. "Yeah, get out of here demon! Leave us alone!" I heard another yell. "Leave him alone! He deserves to be here just like any of you do!" Came the voice of the girl from the ramen shop. "Yeah, how can you be so heartless as to hurt a little child? You're all cowards." Came the old mans voice next. I pushed my way to the front of the circle to see the old man and girl standing on either side of a blonde kid. He had some kind of weird kind of whisker marks on his cheeks. Before I could say anything someone threw a bottle and hit the old man in the head. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious. After he was down, three men decided to step up. The one in the middle of them looked to be at least six feet tall and looked like he was more muscle than brain. The other two were both scrawny, barely five feet tall men who looked like toothpicks. "Alright girl all we want is the demon, get out of our way before I have to hurt you." The big man said to the ramen girl. To her credit, she didn't move one bit. As a matter of fact, she took a step toward the man.

"You think that little threat would scare me? As if I would be scared of someone like you! I don't care how big you are you're just what my father described you as, a coward! All of you are! He has never done anything to any of you yet you all try your best to make his life miserable! You all make me sick!" Spread her arms out. "To get to him, you're going to have to go through me!" She said firmly. Before this could escalate any farther, I decided it was time for me to step in. "_If I use the body flicker technique, I can take out those lackeys fast. I'll have to leave the big guy in the middle to my brother though." I thought to myself. _I kneeled down and leaped forward. Mid leap, I used the body flicker technique. It brought me to the side of the nearest lackey. Before he knew what was happening my knuckles collided with the side of his face. I am proud to say I knocked him on his butt. Unfortunately, the smoke from when I used the technique gave me away. I hurried and used the technique again. I appeared on the side of the other lackey and delivered a kick that knocked him on his butt as well. Now the smoke was covering the whole circle. "What's going on here!?" The big man asked. "Your friends just got their butts kicked by an eight year old." I said. The smoke cleared and I was standing next to the ramen girl. "You little brat! Any demon lover deserves the same treatment as the demon himself! Therefore, I'll give you the beating first before I give it to him. Then he can see what he has coming to him!" He said. Then he lunged at me. Before he could hit me, we were all hit with a massive dose of killing intent. I recovered quickly though, since I knew exactly who it was coming from.

My brother suddenly appeared in front of me and grabbed the man's fist. He closed his eyes for a second and when he reopened them, his sharingan was activated. I just stood there smiling. "Meet my big brother. Isn't he so cool?" I asked. "I'm going to say this only once, get out of here. You mess with that blonde boy again, and you're going to deal with me." He said in a low voice. That's the thing about my brother. When he gets mad, he doesn't get loud. He speaks in this low, intimidating voice. The effects were almost immediate for all three of the older men. The two I knocked down scrambled to their feet and ran off. The big man did the same. "Yeah! And don't come back, ya jerks!" I said, waving my fist. Today was going _very _good for me. I finally mastered that fireball technique. My brother showed me how to use the body flicker technique, and I was able to successfully use it in an actual fight. "What I just said goes for all of you here. If any of you mess with this blonde boy again, then you will suffer the consequences. Now I'm going to give you all to the count of three to get out of here." He said. Before he could even get past one the most of the crowd was gone. By two the only people who were left out on the streets were me, my brother, the old man, and the ramen girl. "Hey? Is the old man ok?" I asked. "Yeah, he is ok. He is just unconscious. I'll take him inside." My brother said. "Alright, let me check on the blonde kid." I said. I walked over to him and offered him a hand. After a very awkward half a minute, he was still staring at my hand. "Hey, you gonna let me help you up or what? This is getting kind of awkward and my arms getting tired." I said.

After that he accepted it. "Thanks." He said. "No problem, from now on, any time you got a problem with those losers, you come tell me and my bro, we got your back! By the way, what's your name?" I asked. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He said. That's when I smelled something in the air that smelled terrible. In horror, I quickly realized what it was. "OH NO! THE RAMEN IS BURNING!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: After that last chapter I got four new people to follow and favorite my story =D. I was so excited I decided I would get to work on another chapter right away when I woke up. Then I decided I would go play league of legends. Six hours later...I remembered I was working on this. After another two hours, I got back to work. Then i stayed up all night writing this, just for those people who like my story so far! I might start on another chapter, but that will have to wait since its 6am where I am at right now. Anyways, thats it for now. Read and review please and as always, constructive criticism is appreciated.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I noticed that there haven't really been that many reviews. I really hope that changes with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>As I stood there crying, I wondered why was the world so unfair. "Why bro? Why did this have to happen?" I asked. Bro stared at me like I was losing it. "Are being serious right now Akio? Because I don't know whether to feel bad for you or to laugh at you." He said. I was shocked. "How could you say something like that!? Do you not have any feelings at all?"<p>

Apparently, he couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing. Naruto was the only person taking this as serious as I was. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't let him get to you, it's obvious he has no heart. To not be affected by this that is the only explanation." Naruto said.

The ramen girl, whose name I learned was Ayame just sweat dropped at this. "You two do know it was only ramen right?" She asked. At this, me and Naruto jumped in her face. "Did you really just say that it was ONLY ramen!?" We said at the same time. Instinctively, she grabbed a ladle and hit us both on the head. "Owww that hurt!" I said, rubbing my head. "Yeah Ayame, that was mean!" Naruto said, also rubbing his head.

Ayame folded her arms. "That's what happens when you get in my face like that. Besides, we can always fix you more ramen." She said. Hikaku and the old man were busy trying to keep each other from falling out of their seats. After another minute of laughing my brother was finally able to get control of himself. "Sorry, but now the sun has actually gone down all the way. We need to get home. Mom and dad will probably be worried about us." Hikaku said. "Aw, but you said you would buy me some ramen for my hard work in training today!" I said. Hikaku sighed. "So let me get this straight. You want me to buy you ramen from here when we can get it for free at home?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot. But can we come back tomorrow?" I asked. "Of course, now come on we need to get going." He said. He got out of his seat and left out. I quickly hopped out my seat. "Bye Naruto! It was nice to meet you. I'll see you tomorrow ok? We can meet up here for ramen." I said. "Yeah that sounds great! I'll see you then!" Naruto said. I waved goodbye to Ayame and her father then rushed out after my brother.

Once outside, I found my brother standing nearby waiting. "Hey bro, could you do me a favor?" I asked. "Well Akio that depends on the favor." He said. "Could you carry me on your back?" I asked. He gave me a smile. "Of course Akio, hop on." He said. He kneeled down so I could get on. Once I was on he started walking. "So, what do you think of Naruto?" He asked me. "I think he is pretty awesome. I don't know why they called him a demon earlier. He seems normal to me. The way the people in the village treated him earlier was really cruel." I said, scowling at the memory.

"Yeah, the way the villagers treat really is unfair. Honestly, I don't know how he can handle it. I don't think I would be able to leave my house if I was treated the way he is. But the thing that surprises me is his dream." Hikaku said. "His dream? You mean like what he wants to be when he grows up?" I asked. "That's right. Just like your dream is to be just like Shisui. His dream is to become the Hokage. Not just any Hokage either. He wants to surpass all the previous Hokages. He usually shouts it at all the people whenever they are ganging up on him like they did today." Hikaku said.

"He wants to be Hokage? Wait more important than that, this kind of thing happens more often than today?" I asked. Hikaku just sighed. "Unfortunately, it does. I don't know if the villagers will ever change." He said. "They have been like that since the day he was born."

"But why? Why would they treat someone like that? It's not right. Do you know why?" I asked. "It isn't something that I'm allowed to talk about. The Hokage made a law for us not to discuss it. Even so, parents didn't have to tell their children the secret for them to avoid Naruto. Most children listen to their parents regardless. All they have to tell their children is to stay away from him and they listen to him."

To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. "So let me get this straight, the only friends Naruto have are Ayame and her dad, and us? That's terrible!" I said. "It may be terrible, but there isn't anything we can do. We can't force the villagers to change their opinions on Naruto. But I have a feeling that one day, he will change their opinions on him all by himself." He said. "I hope so. Nobody deserves what he has to deal with." I said.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. I was exhausted from the day and was falling asleep on my brothers back by the time we made it back to our Uchiha compound. "Alright time for you to get off my back. Don't want you to fall asleep." Hikaku said. I yawned. "Yeah, sure whatever you say bro." I said as I slipped off his back. "Race you to the house!" I said when I hit the ground. I didn't give him time to argue like he did last time and I immediately took off. I knew since I had the head start I would get there first, I just needed to be quick. But as I turned the corner I tripped on something and fell on the ground hard.

After recomposing myself, I turned to see what I tripped on. I'll never forget what I saw that day. On the ground in front of me was the dead body of my father. Immediately, I started screaming. It didn't take long for my brother to find me. He saw the body and dropped to his knees. I looked down and started crying. "W-what happened here!? Who would do such a thing!?" He asked to nobody in particularly.

"That would be me." I turned to the sound of the voice and was shocked to see it was an Uchiha. Unfortunately, I forgot his actual name. "Itachi! Why would you murder our father?" My brother asked. He had already activated his sharingan and was releasing a massive amount of killing intent at Itachi. It was so much that it made even me shiver. I had never seen my brother this angry. However, it didn't seem to affect Itachi in the slightest.

"Why you ask? To gain the power of the Mangekyo Sharingan." He said. He then activated his sharingan. But something looked different about his. "If it makes you feel any better, I killed my father to. As well as the rest of the clan." He said. I was beyond angry. There weren't words to describe the feeling of complete and total rage I was feeling at that moment. "You killed our whole clan for some fancy version of the sharingan you already possess? What the hell is wrong with you Itachi!?" I asked. At that point something strange happened. I was able to start seeing his chakra. It even had a color. It was yellow like the sun.

"Oh look at that, your brother seems to have been able to activate his sharingan. However, it won't help him in this situation." Itachi said. My brother seemed to finally have enough of listening to him. He sent some kind of wire and it wrapped around Itachi. Then he started making hand seals. What surprised me was that I was able to memorize the hand signs. "**Fire Style; Dragon Fire Jutsu!" **He said**. **He breathed fire and it raced along the cord and engulfed Itachi in the fire. "Hah, all that talk about you gaining new power and you were that easy to beat!" My brother said. "I'm afraid it won't be that easy." I heard Itachi say. The voice came right behind me. Itachi then grabbed me and put a kunai to my neck. "Hikaku, I will give you an ultimatum right now. Either you come with me and I will let your brother live. Or, continue to fight and I will kill both you and your brother. Make your choice now." Itachi said.

For a second, Hikaku looked like he was getting ready to cast another jutsu. Then Itachi poked me with his kunai and broke the skin on my neck. "Itachi don't! I'll go with you." My brother said. He dropped both his hands in defeat. Itachi then let me go but quickly hit me in neck and made me fall. I tried to get back up but nothing was working the way it would. I would try and move my arm and that would make my leg move. "Don't waste your time, I have scrambled your nervous system. For at least the next hour you won't be able to control your movements." He said. He then used the body flicker technique to quickly appear in front of my brother. He locked eyes with him and it appeared to have put him under some sort of hypnosis.

Then, after less than a minute, it was over. My brother blinked twice and deactivated his sharingan. "I understand." Was all he said. He then walked over to me. He kneeled beside me. "Akio, I want you to promise me you won't hold a grudge against Itachi." He said. I was shocked. "What? He didn't just kill our father, HE KILLED OUR ENTIRE CLAN! You really expect me to not hold a grudge?" I asked. Then my brother did something I haven't seen him do in two years. He was crying. "Please, promise me this Akio. It is very important. I know it will be hard. It's hard for me right now. But, mom and dad wouldn't have wanted you to throw your life away on vengeance and I don't want you to do that either."

At this point I was crying to. But I knew i had to promise my brother this one thing. This might be the last time I ever see him. "Ok brother. I promise I won't seek revenge on Itachi nor will I hold a grudge. But will you just tell me why? I know you know why otherwise you wouldn't be asking me this!" I said. "You will find out when you are older." He said. Then he got up and body flickered away, leaving me with Itachi. "I know you won't believe me when I tell you this but I truly wish this didn't have to happen." He said. "Go to hell Itachi. I may have promised not to seek revenge on you or hold a grudge, but it doesn't mean I have to listen to your lies." I said. Itachi merely sighed. He locked eyes with me and his sharingan started spinning. I suddenly felt really tired. "Do not fear, I am merely putting you to sleep." He said. He got up to leave but stopped. "I know what I said earlier but, there is one Uchiha left. He is the reason I kept you alive. I wish for you to befriend him so he won't be so alone." He said. Then he disappeared in a flock of crows and I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: This has been the longest chapter I have made so far. I did this in hopes that the longer chapter will make more people review since the shorter one obviously didn't. Anyways, please read and review. Remember, I don't mind hearing your constructive criticism. Just message me and tell me since it will help me improve.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This is going to be my last time doing this because it really doesn't need to be said. I do not own Naruto and probably never will.**

* * *

><p>"Akio wake up!" I heard someone saying. All I wanted to do was sleep though. "Give me five more minutes please." I said. "How can you sleep after what happened yesterday?!" The voice asked angrily. I thought for a second, confused. Then, as it came to my mind quickly sat up, only to hit my head on something very hard.<p>

"Ahh, are you always like this when you wake up?" The boy asked, rubbing his head. "It's your fault for having your head so close to mine." I argued. "Whatever, we need to hurry to the Hokages Tower and report what happened yesterday!" He said. I looked at the boy close. He had onyx black eyes with chin length black hair. He was wearing a high collared, short sleeve navy blue shirt with white shorts. "Ok, I know we need to get going since this is really important, but who are you?" I asked. The boy had an annoyed look on his face hearing my question.

"Oh kami, you're such an idiot! I'm your cousin Sasuke! Last week you and your family came over for dinner!" He said. "OH! You're the guy who mastered that fireball technique last week before me." I said. "Yeah, now can we get going now that you remember who I am?" He asked. I hopped up. "Of course, let's go!"

We raced through the village, heading towards the Hokages Tower. Unfortunately, the Uchiha residence and the Hokages Tower were on opposite sides of the village. It took us an hour to make it there. When we opened the door there were tons of ninja around the place. One of them stopped and started talking to us. "What are you kids doing here?" He asked, smiling. He was a tall man with brown eyes, short black spiky hair, and a beard. He was wearing the standard Leaf ninja uniform with his flak jacket on.

"We need to see the Hokage! Something very serious happened this morning!" Sasuke said. "Yeah! Itachi Uchiha murdered our entire clan, besides me and Sasuke!" I added. He dropped his smile. "Well that is indeed very serious. Follow me, I'll take you to him." He said. He then started walking up a pair stairs. Me and Sasuke quickly followed him.

We reached the top of the stairs and we followed him to the end of the hallway. The man didn't bother to knock, he just forced the door open. Inside we found an old man sitting behind a desk. On the desk was a mountain of paperwork. He looked up from the paperwork when he heard the door open and gave us a smile. "Ah, Asuma, how have you been?" He asked.

"We can catch up later dad. Right now you to hear what these kids have to say." Asuma said. "Yeah, my brother murdered our entire clan! His name is Itachi Uchiha!" Sasuke said. "He took my brother!" I added. The old Hokage dropped the smile when he heard this. "Well, this certainly is something serious. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will our best hunter nin after him. Rest assured he will be caught." He said. I felt calm but at the same time worried for the hunter nin. "Don't underestimate Itachi. You will have to send in the very best. He was known as the second strongest in our clan!" I said. "Actually he was _the _strongest in the clan." Sasuke said.

"No, Shisui was stronger than him. Shisui won most of their spars." I said. "No, Itachi won one more than Shisui!" Sasuke said. "No, Shisui broke the tie in their last spar!" I argued. "Ugh, this doesn't even matter. I plan on getting strong enough to kill Itachi and avenge our clan." Sasuke said. This was the time for me to be quiet. I couldn't be dragged in to this with Sasuke. I made a promise to my brother that I wouldn't try to seek revenge. I figured maybe if I was just quiet he wouldn't ask me. "You're going to help me right Akio?" He asked. Well that didn't work. I needed to change the subject.

"Sasuke, why does your hair look like a ducks butt?" I asked. That got the desired reaction. He immediately turned red and raised his fist at me. "It doesn't look anything like a ducks butt you loser!" He yelled. The man named Asuma laughed. "Actually, it kind of does." He said. Even the Hokage smiled. "I must admit it does look kind of similar."

"Let's get back on topic. Hokage, with your permission, can we start the academy tomorrow?" Sasuke asked. "Well it is kind of late. The academy has already started this year you will be in the middle of the semester. However, you being Uchiha I have a feeling you have already been trained in the basics. Therefore, I give you permission to start the academy tomorrow as first year students." He said. I was jumping up and down with excitement. I was finally going to the academy! I was one step closer to becoming a ninja! After I was done in the academy, my real training would start and I would be able to get as strong as my brother! Sasuke, however, wasn't as happy as me. "Hokage, may you please place me with the fourth year students? I believe I could easily graduate right now." He said. The Hokage shook his head. "I am sorry, but you will have to start with everyone else your age. Normally, children aren't allowed to start in the middle of the year. You should be happy I am making this one exception with you two." The Hokage said.

Sasuke looked like he wanted to argue, but thought against it. "As you wish. Thank you for letting us start the academy late like this. Now I will take my leave." He said and backed out the room. I, not being as formal as Sasuke was, started jumping up and down. "Thanks old man! Now I can become the best ninja in the village!" I said. Sasuke then walked back in and grabbed the back of my jacket. "You idiot! You don't just call the Hokage 'old man'! He is the leader of the village you need to show him the proper respect!" He said, dragging me out the room. I tried my hardest to escape him, but he had an iron clad grip on my jacket. He held on until we were all the way out the building.

Finally, he let me go. "Dang it Akio it looks like I have to teach you proper manners. But that is going to have to wait. We need to start training and get stronger if we are going to get revenge for our clan." Sasuke said. I knew the whole duck butt thing wouldn't keep him distracted forever. I guess it was finally time for me to tell him the truth. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I can't help you seek revenge. I will train with you and help you get stronger, but I can't go and seek revenge. I promised my brother that I wouldn't and I plan on keeping that promise." I said.

I closed my eyes and waited for Sasuke to explode. Just waiting for him to hit me in the face and call me any kind of bad name he could think of. When a waited for a full minute and it didn't come I opened my eyes. When I opened my eyes I immediately wished I didn't. Sasuke was just glaring it at me. No, not at me, more like through me. His eyes were filled with so much hate I couldn't believe it. "Stay away from the Uchiha Residence. You have no right to even use the last name if you don't want to at least help kill the man who slaughtered all of our family!" He then turned and started walking away. For a few seconds, I was mad.

"Fine! I don't even want to be related to a stuck up prick with a duck butt haircut!" I yelled after him. This made him turn around and, even from this distance, I could see his vein bulging on his temple. "It doesn't look like a duck butt! And I don't want to be related to a loser like you anyways!" He shouted back. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop using the Uchiha last name! If you want me to stop using it you're going to have to fight me and MAKE me not use it anymore." I yelled. "Fine, meet me tomorrow at noon at training ground ten! The loser of our fight isn't allowed to call himself Uchiha anymore!"

I was about to shout back, but I didn't feel like yelling anymore. So instead I walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. "Fine, you're on!" Suddenly, I remembered something else that happened last night. I closed my eyes for a second and when i reopened them, my sharingan was active. I gave him a cocky smile. "Don't get mad though, when you have to change your last name."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Sorry this took me a bit to get out. I had a bit of writers block and couldn't think of anything to write. Even now, I'm not sure if what I put in this chapter is any good. Anyways, I hope you guys leave a review and let me know how I did.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I take back every negative thing I have ever said about any author on this website. I now realize how hard it is to create a story. I also will never hold it against an author for taking a long time to update since I now know how hard writing actually is**

* * *

><p>As I walked the streets, all I could think about was the mistake I had made earlier. Challenging my cousin Sasuke to a fight was wrong. We were the last of our family after all. I stopped. I had managed not to think about my family until that moment.<p>

I struggled to hold back my tears as I walked down the street. I walked aimlessly until I somehow found myself at the Ichiraku Ramen stand. I walked up to the counter and sat down. About a minute later, Ayame came out. "Hello, and welcome to Ichiraku Ramen! Oh, hey there Akio what can I get you?"

"One miso ramen with extra pork please Ayame." I said. "What's wrong Akio? You don't seem anything like you were yesterday. And where is Hikaku?" She asked. That did it. The tears I was trying to hold in finally started pouring down my face. "I don't know! Last night he left with that bastard Itachi after Itachi murdered our entire clan! Now the only family I have left is Sasuke and we are already fighting!" I screamed as the tears fell down my face.

Ayame came and gave me a hug. She didn't say any of those words I was expecting. The words adults always tell children. The words everything is ok when it isn't or they know what you're going through when they don't. I mean, she isn't an adult she was only thirteen but you know what I mean.

"I'm not going to lie and say I know what you're going through because I don't. As a matter of fact, I don't think anyone in this entire village knows right now. Well, two people do. One is your cousin you are fighting with, and the other is that boy right there." She said.

At that point, a certain blonde haired boy walked in and sat next to me. "Yeah, I know that must be tough on you. I can't say I know how you feel though. I was only from the very beginning. But getting to know your family is something at least right? At least you had a little time with them. But I guess that could make it worse to." He said.

"Naruto, I don't know how I am going to be able to deal with it. My whole life, I was never alone. Whenever I was scared my parents and brother would be there for me. Even when they were out on missions, I had my uncles and my aunts to help look after me. But now I don't have any of them. For the first time in my life, I'm going to be all alone." I said.

"What are you talking about? You got plenty of people who are there for you! You got your cousin Sasuke, Ayame, Teuchi, and me! If those aren't enough people than just try to make bonds with people." Naruto said. "Make bonds? How can I start making bonds?" I asked. "Well, right now just get to know people your own age. I heard from old man Hokage you will start going to the academy tomorrow? That is a perfect opportunity. Make plenty of friends!" He said.

Wow, Naruto really did know how to make somebody feel better. I mean, I wasn't completely better at all, but he did cheer me up. "Thanks Naruto, but why are you trying to cheer me up when we barely know each other?" I asked.

Naruto started laughing at this. "We didn't know each other at all when you and your brother first decided to help me yesterday. I think it's only fair that I help you out in return." He said. "Thanks Naruto, this really means a lot to me." I said.

"No problem, what are friends for? Now come on, quit looking so depressed and put a smile on your face." He then looked at Ayame. "Three miso ramen with extra pork Ayame, and hurry up I'm starving!" He said. This made Ayame mad. "You could at least say please Naruto!" She said. "Oh, ok. Please hurry up and get my three miso ramen with extra pork Ayame." Naruto said.

To this, Ayame grabbed her ladle and was getting ready to hit Naruto, but he ducked behind me and I ended up taking the ladle to the head. "Oh I am so sorry Akio! I didn't mean to hit you!" She said. For a second I just sat there rubbing my head, then I broke out laughing. "Dang Ayame, you're crazy strong! That really hurt." I said.

This made Naruto start laughing, which in turn made Ayame laugh. "I'll go start on your ramen Akio and Naruto." Ayame said and left out the room. "Naruto, thank you." I said again. "Like I said earlier Naruto, what are friends for? No need to thank me! But we do need to go get you and your cousin talking again." Naruto said.

"Yeah I was planning to go talk to him after I finished eating." I said. "Forget eating! We can come back later and still get our ramen! But you and your cousin should make up as soon as you can." Naruto said. I thought for a minute. "I guess you're right." I got up and started heading for the door, followed by Naruto. "Ayame, we will be back later! Make sure you save our ramen!" I yelled. Ayame came from the back. "You got it Akio! I'll have you and Naruto ramen ready when you get back!" She said.

**Sasuke**/

Why didn't Akio understand? Getting revenge on the person who murdered our entire clan was more important than a stupid promise. And how did he get his sharingan already? I trained since the day I could walk so I could get the sharingan, and he already has it? Fine. I'll get my sharingan eventually then I will be stronger than him. Right now I just need to train as hard as possible. With training on my mind, I headed to training ground nine.

As I arrived at training ground nine I was shocked to see two people already there. "What are YOU doing here traitor?" I asked him. "I didn't betray anyone. I am doing what my brother asked me to do. I really wish you could see it my way Sasuke. If you live your life only for revenge then what is going to happen when you achieve it Sasuke?" Akio asked. "What do you mean? Then I will have brought honor back on to the Uchiha name!" I said. "You will also have nothing else to live for. Don't you see that?" He asked.

"As long as I can avenge our clan nothing else matters. Don't you understand Akio? He _killed_ our entire family! He took your brother from you! You most likely won't even see him again. My guess is Itachi took him so he could get his hands on a spare set of eyes. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" I asked.

"It means I should honor his last wish for me not to seek revenge. But enough of that. Sasuke, I didn't come here for an argument. I know I can't dissuade you from your path of vengeance, but at the very least, I can help you get stronger. We are family after all. So please, Sasuke, let me help you get stronger. I don't want us to fight. Why fight when we can both get stronger together?" I asked.

I looked at him in shock. He thought a promise was more important than his entire clan yet he still wanted to train with me. It was too much. I rushed him. I didn't care if he had a friend there. If I was able to take Akio out in my first attack, there was nothing his friend would be able to do about it. Akio just sighed and activated his sharingan. At that point I knew that fighting him would be pointless. With the sharingan he could evade any of my attacks. And he was doing just that.

I tried to go for a punch to the face but he just moved his head to the side with minimum effort. I went for a round house kick, but he just blocked it with one hand. As I was falling, I balanced on one hand, and tried to spin and kick him with my other foot. He just blocked it. Ugh, this was getting ridiculous. I decided I was going to end this with the fireball technique. It shouldn't kill him, only hurt him bad enough to knock him out.

I jumped back and started going through the necessary hand signs. To my surprise, he was going through the exact same hand signs as me. We finished at the same time. "Fire style; Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Our jutsus collided between us and created a medium sized inferno. It took about a minute to clear. Once it did I could see Akio on the other side of the field smiling. "Ok first thing we need to work on is your taijutsu. It isn't bad but you need more speed and strength in your attacks. Next we can work on our ninjutsu together! I know you probably only know that one technique, but I know one more that I would be happy to show you. But before we continue training, I could really go for some ramen." Akio said.

"Hold on! You considered all this as training? I never agreed to train with you." I said. Akio had a look of confusion on his face. "Isn't that why you came at me like that? You wanted to train?" He asked. "No you idiot! I really wanted to hurt you for considering that one promise more important than our entire clan!" I said. "So, you actually tried to hurt now? That fireball jutsu was meant to fry me?" He asked. "That's what I just said!" I said. Akio then started laughing, which only made me madder. "What the hell is so funny!?" I asked. "Oh, nothing. Since you're coming at me full force that means our training will pay off even more." Akio said. "I TOLD YOU I WASN'T GOING TO TRAIN WITH YOU!" I said. "Ok everyone, off to Ichiraku Ramen! I'm finally going to get some of that ramen!" Akio said. Him and his friend then started walking away.

I was about to object, but then my stomach growled. "Just so we are clear, I am not going with you to Ichiraku ramen, I'm going by myself. And why did you bring your friend over there here? He didn't say anything this entire time." I said. "He wanted to see if your hair really looked like a ducks butt." Akio said.

"It totally does!" His friend said. "Ok, that's it! MY HAIRCUT DOESN'T LOOK AT ALL LIKE A DUCKS BUTT!" I yelled. I then chased after them. They just laughed and started running.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Not really a lot to say. I won't ask for reviews anymore because I realized whenever I read a story on this website I hardly ever reviewed one. It didnt mean I didn't enjoy the story, I just never felt like reviewing. Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading my story so far! Thats all for now, have a good daynight/evening everyone.**


End file.
